She Gets it From You
by ginnyrules27
Summary: After getting some bad news, Rachel tries to cheer up her daughter. Little does she know just how the past can come back to life. ONE SHOT! *Future*


She gets it from you

A/N: I only own the characters who's names you do not recognize.

Rachel looked up when she heard the door slam and sighed. No matter how many times she asked her daughter or son not to do that, they never listened.

"Sarah or Jack, remember not to slam the door!" she called from her rehearsal room. It was her week off from back to back Broadway shows and she was spending it in Lima. Finn was catching up with the Glee boys.

"Mom?" Jack poked his head into the room. "Sarah won't leave the bathroom."

Rachel sighed again but knew that her older child was experiencing a normal case of teenaged angst. If Mr. Schue was still around, he could help or give some advice. But he had passed away the year before Jack turned twelve.

"Okay dear," she said. "I'll see if I can drag her out."

"Please!" Jack said and Rachel shook her head in amusement. Jack was just like Finn in everyway, and that meant having to use the bathroom at two in the afternoon on the dot.

"Sarah?" she knocked on the door. "Dear?"

"MY LIFE IS OVER!" her daughter wailed from inside the bathroom.

Rachel sighed; honestly were the dramatics this necessary? She understood the need for them from time to time but not in everyday life.

"Sarah, your brother needs to use the bathroom," she tried to reason with her headstrong fifteen year old. Looking back, perhaps the two most stubborn people on the planet breeding probably wasn't such a good idea.

"We have two other bathrooms Mom," Sarah called back. "Can't he use those?"

Rachel turned and raised an eyebrow at her younger child.

"Oh!" Jack gasped and ran to use one of them before he got into trouble. Rachel chuckled; the boy honestly was just like Finn it was uncanny.

"Sarah, can I come in?" Rachel asked and the knob to the bathroom turned, causing the door to open a crack. Rachel slid in and sat on the counter.

"Mom?" Sarah asked.

"Yes dear?" Rachel responded, happy with some sound after five minutes of awkward silence.

"Did you ever have a broken heart when you were my age?" her daughter asked and Rachel understood instantly what her daughter was going through.

"Date with Mike Israel didn't go too well did it?" she asked with a small smile. Sarah groaned.

"Didn't go well is an understatement mother," Sarah said. "I got to the movie theater, only to find the creep kissing another girl!"

Rachel gasped and made a mental note to tell Finn. He had her promise he could interrogate any creep who made his little girl cry when Sarah had reached the proper age to start dating.

"The worst part was," Sarah continued with tears running down her face, "she looked at me as if I was the other woman."

"No!" Rachel exclaimed. Oh that little creep! Just like his father! Sarah though looked so sad that Rachel couldn't bring herself to insult the child just yet. Rachel thought for a moment.

"You know, when your father and I were your age we had a few rocky patches in our relationship," she said.

"Really?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," Rachel chuckled. "I remember I sang _Gives You Hell_ in front of the entire Glee club when he broke up with me to date Santana and Britney."

Sarah's eyes lit up and Rachel instantly regretted saying anything.

"Thanks Mom!" Sarah jumped up. "Glee's in fifteen minutes. I've got to run!"

Rachel blinked and by the time she got out of the bathroom, Sarah had slammed the door shut.

"I almost got run over by our fifteen year old," Finn said as he walked in. "What just happened?"

"You know dear," Rachel said as she sat down on a chair, "I don't know. But I think we're going to find out."

00000000000

The next day was Saturday, the day the entire Glee club of 2009-2011 hung out at Rachel and Finn's place only because it had the best TV.

"So Rach," Artie said chuckling. "Did you teach your kid the most dramatic way to humiliate a boy?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Artie?"

"Oh you've got to show her!" his wife Sugar said giggling. "He wouldn't stop laughing when he came home."

"Show who what?" Finn asked as he handed Puck another beer. Artie pulled out his phone and started pressing buttons.

"You'll both enjoy this," he said and handed it to the couple. They watched as Sarah stood up after Artie asked if anyone had wanted to sing something that could possibly be used for Sectionals. It had been a surprise when Artie became the director of New Directions but it wasn't unrealistic. Everyone else was way too busy to run it and Artie was the fairest.

_Remember that time?_

_When you wouldn't talk to me?_

_No you wouldn't talk to me_

_yesterday._

_We were gettin' along!_

_We had that little dance-y thing!_

_Well here's a song I sing_

_my way,_

_It was gonna be fine._

_But you didn't wanna be,_

_be the man who'd be with me-_

_no way._

_But now you sayin' it's time-_

_Why you gotta be like that?_

_I don't like the way you act_

_'round me._

"Sounding like Rachel alright," Quinn chuckled, as everyone remembered the infamous line: I was focusing on the first four letters.

_So baby come on, come on..._

_Oh don't you tell me to go,_

_and say "I'm the one,"_

_d-d-do you think I'm dumb?_

_Sorry- did I just stutter?_

_Won't tell you what you know,_

_but this is the end..._

_You were never my friend,_

_you were never my-_

_you were never my lover!_

"It's official," Santana said. "That chica est badass!"

"Santana! That's my daughter you're talking about!" Rachel said with a mock glare.

_Remember that night?_

_When I saw you tremblin' there?_

_I remember; I don't care-_

_'bout you._

_I'm rememberin' how_

_you thought you were at the top,_

_well I think we're better off_

_without you!_

_And I got your number-_

_and I don't mean in my phone;_

_would've already just thrown it out,_

_if I'd known about_

_the way you'd bitch and moan,_

_You remember that way-_

_how you were way outta line?_

_Well now you're way outta time!_

_So tell me what you want on your tombstone!_

_Come on, come on..._

_Well don't you tell me to go,_

_and say "I'm the one,"_

_we're dur-dur-dur done!_

_'Scuse me, did I just stutter?_

_Won't tell you what you know,_

_but this is the end..._

_You were never my friend,_

_you were never my-_

_you were never my lover!_

_It's too bad you're a loser._

_Too bad you waste my time._

_Good thing that I'm around_

_to keep your ass in line!_

"You let her continue after that?" Finn asked Artie.

"She had only two lines left," Artie said with a chuckle. No matter how many times he watched that clip, it still made him laugh.

_... You were never my-_

_you were never my lover!_

The clip ended and the two parents looked at each other in shock. But then they started to chuckle.

"She gets it from you," they said at the same time before all of the Gleeks burst out laughing.


End file.
